Le Loup prend le Chien
by Arowyne
Summary: Quand une soirée de nouvel an ne se déroule pas comme il l'espérait. Participation au challenge de Janvier de Teenwolf Challenge.


Participation au challenge de Janvier de TeenWolf Challenge.

**Thème**

Parce que nous sommes toujours un peu dans l'esprit des fêtes, le thème de Janvier est le suivant : le Nouvel An ! Des consignes assez strictes sont données, mais nous sommes sûrs que vous arriverez à nous surprendre !

**Consignes**

Votre texte doit inclure Malia, Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Kira, Derek et Liam.  
Votre texte doit contenir moins de 5,000 mots. Votre texte doit, bien évidemment, être en rapport avec le Nouvel An. Vous devrez mettre en scène les personnages participant à un jeu de société de votre choix. D'autres personnages peuvent être présents également.

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est ma première participation à un challenge mais également ma première fic. J'attends vos avis ;)

**Le loup prend le chien**

Franchement, il n'en revenait pas… Tout était clairement raté, digne de figurer au palmarès des premiers de l'an où l'on préfère en finir plutôt qu'enchaîner sur une nouvelle année.

Le plan était simple : avoir la maison dispo, pousser le canapé contre le mur, dégotter des bières, la musique et ses amis devaient faire le reste. Ce serait une soirée mémorable !

Sauf que ! Malia était arrivée d'une humeur déplorable, un Stiles boudeur sur les talons. Les deux semblaient parler de petite cuillère et Scott préférait ne pas en demander plus, ce sujet de dispute (car dispute il avait dût y avoir) était risible, et le leur signifier, pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Et alors que presque tout le monde était arrivé, Kira avait renversé le bol de guacamole sur la robe de Lydia.  
S'en était suivi des cris de Banshee : "Comment tu peux trébucher en parcourant à peine deux mètres ?" "Tu maîtrise le katana et tu ne peux pas tenir un bol plus de 30 secondes ?", et enfin " Grouille-toi de me montrer où est ta salle de bain que je puisse mettre mon autre robe ! ".

Scott prit cette dernière phrase en pleine face, comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose à tout ça. Il avait juste voulu offrir une bonne soirée de nouvel an à ses meilleurs potes, sa meute.

Liam, sûrement le seul maintenant à vouloir encore s'amuser, s'était proposé de conduire Lydia à l'étage, suivi de Mason, et cela avait eu l'air de calmer un peu la rousse.

L'alpha avait eu donc tout le loisir d'assister au point culminant du désastre.

Scott avait tenu a convier toute sa meute, tous ses amis. Y compris Derek et Parrish. Pour lui tout cela allait de soit. Sans problème. Alors quand il avait ouvert la porte sur un Derek visiblement en rogne, en tout cas plus que d'habitude, il avait décidé de feindre de ne rien remarquer..

"Super, manque juste Parrish et on est au complet ! Entre, ça va être une soirée d'enfer !" Le dessus Scott lance un large sourire de gamin à son vis à vis.

"D'enfer, ouais, ce sera sûrement ça. Ferme pas la porte, les autres arrivent…"

"Hein ? Comment ça _les_ autres ? "

Là, Scott vit arriver Parrish, accompagné du Shérif et de sa mère. Après cela, il n'avait plus rien écouté, il ne voulait pas savoir comment le Shérif et sa mère s'était retrouvé ici et encore moins comment le père de son meilleur ami avait réussi à faire s'asseoir tout le monde autour de la table pour jouer au _Monopoly_.

Scott reconnu juste le mérite du Shérif à avoir fait cesser toute querelle. Chacun était trop atterré par la tournure que prenait la soirée pour continuer à râler sur un autre.

_Ils allaient passer leur soirée du nouvel an à jouer au Monopoly… _

A faire rouler le dés, acheter des petites maisons vertes, s'échanger de faux billets.

Se saouler ? Ils pouvaient oublier. Stiles avait tenté de faire main basse sur les bières, sans succès. Il semblerait que les parents de la soirée aient décidé de se les approprier. Et en tant que loup garou, Derek, Liam et lui-même n'avaient aucun espoir.

Donc depuis une heure, ils lançaient tour à tour le dé, chaque fois plus réticents. L'atmosphère tenait plus de la veillée funèbre qu'à la fête de lycéens. En fait, Scott se fit la réflexion qu'en dehors des parents et de Parrish "_je suis toujours souriant"_, seul Derek n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à s'effondrer. Et ce fait en soit était incompréhensible. Parce que Derek, c'était le _SourWolf_ comme disait son meilleur ami, même si moins sombre qu'avant, le mec n'étais pas du genre à _aimer_ les choses. Et Scott avait même remarqué que si Stiles était dans la pièce, le jeune Hale avait tendance à en abuser. Et à rembarrer l'hyperactif, _toujours_ le rembarrer.

"Wouhou j'ai la gare de Lyon ! Dans ta tronche l'hyperactif !"

Pour le coup, tout le monde semblait maintenant bien réveillé et regardait Derek. Même Kira semblait encline à sortir de sa cachette.

"Ok Derek, t'as pris quoi ?"

"Ne soit pas mauvaise joueur petit Stiles, je vais juste t'écraser".

Stiles devait se faire les mêmes réflexions que son meilleur ami, clairement Derek n'était pas dans son état normal. Et c'était la chose la plus palpitante qui arrivait ce soir. Ça et le fait que Hale ait choisi d'être le chien sur le plateau de jeu...

L'ancien Alpha se contenta de placer sa nouvelle carte parmi les autres et se concentra de nouveau sur la partie.

Alors que les autres adolescents reprirent leur contemplation passive, Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard de connivence.

Scott su immédiatement que les méninges de Stiles tournaient à fond. Et à peine pensait-il cela qu'il entendit son acolyte lui souffler un "semblerait que Hale soit fan de l'immobilier" et le vit se lever d'un bon de sa chaise, faisant sursauter Malia, qui bouscula et renversa le plateau de jeu. Et il fut évident que tout le monde était ravi que cette torture prenne fin.  
Déjà les deux plus jeunes retrouvaient le sourire demandant à Scott s'ils pouvaient mettre la musique. L'alpha y vit le signal que la soirée pourrait enfin commencer !

Il se dépêcha de ramener les derniers saladiers de tacos sur la table, balayant de son bras les derniers pions du jeu qui rejoignirent le plateau par terre. Les filles avaient déjà elles aussi quitté la table pour discuter au milieu du salon avec Parrish. Ce type semblait à la fois plus jeune et plus vieux que tout le monde, comment était-ce possible ?

Cette fois il y était, la fête commençait, il n'était que 22h30, tout était encore possible pour cette fin d'année !

En se retournant il percuta la chaise où Derek était toujours installé, face à la table, le dé dans sa main, comme prêt à le lancer.

"Ça va mec ? T'es sur que t'as pas avalé un cachet d'aconite ou quelque chose du genre ? T'es vraiment bizarre ce soir !"

Avec que Derek puisse répondre, Stiles se posta devant l'aîné et lui tendit son pion.

"Tiens, y'avait ça à coté de ton pied. Dommage, j'allai te foutre la pâté ! "

Derek ne répondit pas. Il se leva, se tourna dos à la table vers le salon où les autres avaient migré et hurla à pleins poumons :

"MAINTENANT TOUT LE MONDE SE RASSOIT ! PARCE QUE JE GAGNE TOUJOURS AU MONOPOLY !"


End file.
